


Guardian Pagan

by CrowNoYami



Series: Earned [3]
Category: Norse Religion & Lore, Supernatural
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Dom Gabriel, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, M/M, Sub Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-01-29 02:55:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12621564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowNoYami/pseuds/CrowNoYami
Summary: Now that the Winchesters know he’s not human, Gabriel had a decision to make. Either he could stay away from the man he had opened his heart to, or he could watch over the young hunter. Somehow it didn’t seem like much of a choice.





	1. Chapter 1

** A/N: ** **Okay, so this isn’t exactly what I wanted for chapter 1… but then again, I didn’t think I would have _any_ of this done until _after_ NaNoWriMo. I know this chapter is short (like seriously, 1,000 words is really short) and I can’t promise regular updates with NaNo going on… but I wanted this uploaded. So here it is! **

** Warnings: ** **Slash (this is the only time you will be warned of this), please note that there will be BDSM in this series (but not on this section of the series), if this bothers you please turn back now. No warnings for this chapter.**

 ** Special Notice PLEASE READ: ** ** Please pay attention to the warnings at the ** _** beginning ** _ **of** _**each** _ **chapter. I will be mentioning anything that happens in the chapter to avoid triggers. If there is something in the warning for that chapter which throws you off, but you still want to read the other chapters, please leave me a message in a comment, or email me ** [**crownoyami@gmail.com**  ](mailto:crownoyami@gmail.com) **and I will tell you a summary, so you can avoid it. NO trigger/limit is silly/stupid/childish,** _**I** _ **have ones that other people have considered ‘stupid’** _**I get it.** _ **Also, this is a work of** _**fiction** _ **and not realistic (I will do my best; however, Gabriel is an archangel, there are things he can do and have done ** _** to ** _ **  him ** **that humans can’t/shouldn’t)**

**Please kink responsibly.**

**Chapter 1**

 

After Gabriel’s revelation, it had been pure chaos. While Gabriel had given Sam a saddened look, it had only been a moment later he had raised his hand and snapped, with that snap both Gabriel and his son were gone. John had been the first to react, his accusing eyes glaring at Sam and demanding a report on what exactly was going on. Like always, there were harsh words thrown about before Bobby cut in, telling John that since the hunt was done he could damn well get off his property unless he wanted a few bullet holes in him. John had left shortly after, and while Sam was expecting Dean to follow their father, Dean had remained behind.

Once John was out of the picture, Sam felt himself break down. He didn’t cry, he couldn’t with Bobby and Dean around, but he shut down. They had been so happy together, had it all been a lie? Sitting down on the bed he had shared with Gabriel just the night before, Sam grabbed the box of papers Gabriel had given him. Had it only been an hour ago that he thought he could keep this? Had it only been last night that he had been happy, blissfully so? Glancing down at the papers, Sam thought about throwing them against the wall, just barely stopping himself.

This was what he needed to hold onto.

But first, he needed time. How long, Sam didn’t know, but processing that your lover was a creature would take time. Hopefully he would be able to figure out what he wanted to do soon, because Sam knew that falling out of love with Gabriel wasn't an option.

 

*~*~

 

Hunting with Dean was everything and nothing like it had been before. There were a few changes, most being due to a slim piece of plastic Sam had found in his wallet after they hit the road. Gabriel hadn’t tried to contact him, but Sam found a credit card in front of a new health insurance card with his name on it. While he was at Stanford, Sam had tried to keep a low profile, and while he did have a credit card it was a student visa. This one was a black American Express. After a few test runs, Sam learnt there didn’t seem to be a limit on the card, and thus the brothers didn’t have to scam their cash. Dean still played the odd high-stakes poker game, but it was more because it was something he enjoyed than needing a win.

While he hadn’t wanted to take the time from school, and Sam was certain that Brady would welcome him back into the dorm, Sam needed time away to figure out what he wanted. It wasn't until he was being straddled by a woman in white that Sam realized he needed to make a choice, and make it quick. Standing there in the house where the woman’s children had seemingly dragged her to the afterlife, Sam sighed heavily before climbing into the Impala, Dean at the wheel. Leaning his head back against the headrest, Sam didn’t say anything as they drove to their hotel room, a step up from the normal dives Sam had been raised in.

Flopping down on his bed, Sam ran a hand through his hair, surprised when Dean sat down on his own bed instead of heading out for the night. Turning to face Dean, Sam wondered what his brother wanted to say. With the almost constipated look on his face, Sam had a feeling he knew.

“So, you give any thought to if your going to gank your boyfriend or not?”

Glaring at Dean, Sam couldn’t hold back the anger in his voice while he responded. “No Dean, I’m not going to ‘gank’ my boyfriend. What the hell, man?”

Instead of getting angry, Dean looked Sam over for a second before speaking. When he did, Sam was surprised at the genuine curiosity in his tone. “Well, you’re going to have to make a choice sometime, Sammy. Way I see it, you’re either going to try and make it work with the pipsqueak, or you’re shutting him out. This in-between crap isn’t going to fly for much longer.”

“Would you be okay with that? I mean, shouldn’t you be trying to help me get over the monster that screwed me over?”

It wasn't like Dean to see in shades of grey, while Sam had always questioned the things they hunted, Dean was always one to follow orders. Seeing Dean willing to accept Gabriel for Sam’s sake seemed off character.

“I’ve been talking to Bobby, apparently he ran into some Trickster years back. Way he tells it… if this guy was playing a trick on you, if he was trying to get something out of it? He would have done it ages ago. He's been researching your bed-buddy since he revealed himself, and while he can be a Grade-A Dick, Loki isn’t the type to fuck around like this. You told Bobby that Loki already told you about his wife and kids, well from what Bobby could piece together, guy was telling the truth. I don’t like it, but why would he tell you _that_ unless _you_ were his end-game? I donno man, but the more I talk to Bobby, the more I believe he might not be so bad.”

For a moment Sam stared at Dean, when he didn’t answer right away, Dean shrugged his shoulders. “Listen, I hate this chick-flick sharing our feelings crap, but if you don’t get out of your emo funk it’s going to eventually get one of us killed. That, and you’re angsting up my baby! So, stow your crap, figure it out, and if you want to bring your Sugar Daddy into the game give me a heads up.”

Smiling, Sam laughed for a second. “He’s not my Sugar Daddy, Jerk.” Instead of brushing the comment aside, Dean gestured to the hotel room they had been able to book, quirking an eyebrow. “Looks like it to me, dude he left you an unlimited credit card, if that doesn’t scream Sugar Daddy, I don’t know what does. Face it Bitch, you’re _his_ bitch now.”

Throwing his pillow at Dean, Sam laughed as Dean didn’t quite dodge and it landed on his face. The two bickered for a bit before bunkering down for the night. As he lay in the dark, waiting for sleep to claim him, Sam couldn’t help but decide that he needed to talk to Gabriel. While he was hurt the other man had hidden his nature from Sam, he could at least hear Gabriel out. There was a box with divorce papers inside that proved he owed him that much.

 

**P.S. If you want to keep up to date on my writing add me to Facebook, Tumbler or Twitter as CrowNoYami ;-) Also, if you want to see what I’m reading (I always review so you know what you’re getting into) I’m on Goodreads as well, same name as always. Also for NaNoWriMo, also the same name CrowNoYami.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I hope you all enjoy this chapter, I’m just making it a quick post before I leave for my local Remembrance Day service. Sorry if I miss anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: What might be considered infidelity.

**Chapter 2**

 

Leaving Sam standing there in Bobby’s yard was one of the hardest things Gabriel had ever done. If it were only him, if Fenrir hadn’t been weakened beside him, Gabriel would have explained, he would have done anything to remain with Sam. But his children would always come first. While Fenrir wasn’t exactly weak, silver did harm him, and with enough bullets it could do some severe damage, the rope he had been tied with hadn’t done the large canine any favours either. With a last longing look at Sam, Gabriel snapped his fingers and transported them to the one place he knew Fen would be safe.

The second that he touched ground, Gabriel carefully helped Fen onto his bed. Mindful of the wounds, Gabriel ran a hand through Fenrir's fur, passing by patches of blood. Humming softly, Gabriel used what little grace he could to slowly heal Fenrir. It would appear very similar to his pagan magic, just close enough that he could get away with it. The process was slow, much slower than he would have liked, however he was able to purge the silver from Fenrir's system and close the wounds.

"What were you thinking Fen? You know it's dangerous for us, especially in the same area as a monster."

While his voice was soft, mindful of his injured son, Gabriel made certain that Fenrir knew it was not a rhetorical question. Continuing to run his hand along Fenrir's flank, Gabriel surrounded his son in grace, cleaning up the blood from his long fur. When Fenrir spoke, it was with a deep booming voice, one that was gruff and demanded attention. It was only his years of raising Fenrir that let Gabriel hear the remorse in his voice.

"I'm sorry Dad, I thought that I could take care of the creature myself. It’s been so long since I could hunt, and I wanted it so badly. I didn’t even notice the hunters until they shot me, at least they waited until after the kill, so the creature is no more."

Nodding his head, Gabriel could understand where Fenrir was coming from. While he was a pushover for anything innocent and would never harm the helpless, Fenrir liked to hunt. He enjoyed tasting the blood of his enemies, of ripping apart those that defile and destroy. It was something Gabriel took pleasure in as well, although his methods were rarely so hands –or teeth- on.

"Why were you even in the area, Fen? Last time we talked you mentioned you were going to check out South America."

"I wanted to see you."

Fenrir's voice had a hint of vulnerability in it now, like he was afraid Gabriel would reject him. Had it been so long since he saw his children that they no longer knew of their welcome? While he had lived everywhere, Gabriel had been certain to let his children know they were always welcome wherever he may be. When they were younger it wasn't uncommon for him to come home and see one of his kids relaxing in his home, how had he lost that?

"You're always welcome Fen, never doubt that." While he spoke, Gabriel ran a hand through the softer fur at the top of Fenrir's head. What he heard next made him freeze for a second, his hand stopping its movement.

"Even with your human lover? Your scent was all over the tall one, Dad... and I ruined that for you."

Easily climbing into bed behind Fenrir, Gabriel started petting him again, the movements slow and reassuring while he held his son close. "No, I did. I was planning on telling him soon anyways, now that I know he's a hunter I don’t see _that_ conversation going any other way than how it did. It's for the best, Fen... go to sleep, I may have healed your wounds, but I bet you're exhausted."

Slowly Fenrir began to sleep, his body relaxing while Gabriel held him. It wasn’t often they did this anymore. While Gabriel had taught his children to seek out comfort when they needed it, since they had grown this wasn't something they felt comfortable asking for. Keeping Fenrir's nightmares away, Gabriel sighed before he left the bed carefully as not to disturb Fenrir. He had to speak with the owner of the house. It took him no time to navigate the home, easily finding the woman he was looking for in her magically-kept garden. She was sitting down next to a patch of lilies, her long brown hair tied up in a series of twists and braids she preferred, and Gabriel had long since perfected doing for her. It hurt that someone else was fixing her hair for her now.

"I was wondering if you would make your way down, is Fenrir alright? It's not like you to show up so soon after we parted. What happened, Loki?"

While he knew it would be different, Gabriel almost flinched at the reminder of his status here. He had grown so comfortable in his time with Sam, being called by his true name, that the reminder off-centered him for a moment. Leaning up against the doorway, Gabriel didn't bother walking into the woman's sanctuary, he had lost that right long ago.

"He's fine now, got caught by a couple hunters who thought he was a werewolf, how they figured _that_ outside of the moon I don’t know. They shot him enough to have him weakened and bound him by silver ropes, I purged the silver from his system and closed the wounds, he'll be fine once he rests up a bit."

"And your human?"

Startled by her question it took Gabriel a moment to bring the façade back to life. With a smirk on his face, he responded, no hint of his true emotions.

"Human didn’t take too well to finding out my son is a giant wolf, guess I'll have to find me a new one to play with." It hurt. Father, did it hurt, to know Sam wanted nothing to do with him now. Hearing a snort from the woman, Gabriel was surprised when she stood, the long pale dress she preferred easily shaking off the dirt from the garden. The moment she turned to face him, Gabriel couldn't help but feel his heart twitch. She was captivating, as all goddesses were, but her eyes were always what brought him in, those perfect blue eyes that seemed to look right through him.

"Don’t try to play that game with me Loki, I know you too well." She was frowning, her eyes roaming over Gabriel for a moment before her gaze softened. Gabriel didn’t move as she made her way towards him, her long dress trailing behind her. Once she was only separated by a couple of inches, she raised her hand to cup his cheek. “Loki, what happened?”

Closing his eyes, Gabriel leaned into the soft touch. “I lost him. His family are hunters, they trapped Fen, tried to kill him. I was going to tell him, Sig… I was going to tell him everything. How foolish, to reveal myself to a human. Maybe it’s for the best that it was like this, at least I managed to save my son.”

Soft lips pressed against his own, and on reflex he wrapped his arms around her, holding her close for a moment before she pulled back. Opening his eyes, Gabriel looked into her blue ones, holding her close. “You have not lost him, Loki. Did he tell you to leave?” Shaking his head, Gabriel tried to argue, however the moment he opened his mouth, Sigyn placed a finger to his lips, silencing him.

“If the human did not ask you to leave, then you have yet to lose him. Go to him, explain. There was a time when hunters came to us for guidance, remind him of that. While the papers you have given him have false names and dates, the intent behind them is real. Don’t lose your love over this, Loki. If he does truly throw you away, _then_ you may seek comfort here, not before.”

Smiling, Gabriel placed a soft kiss to the finger which was still against his lips. This was why he had fallen in love with Sigyn, she was one of the wisest beings he had ever met. It sometimes saddened him to know that he had lost her love, that it would never be the same again. As much as it pained him now, Gabriel knew he had given his heart away to a tall moose-like creature of a man.

“Thank you Sig, I'll head out in the morning. I want to check on Fen when he wakes before I leave." While Gabriel could see her hesitate slightly, he would not be moved on this. He may be in love with Sam, but Fenrir was his _son,_ and Gabriel had always put his children first. Taking a step back, Sigyn nodded.

"Perhaps it would be best for you to wait until morning should your hunter-human be volatile, it would give him a moment to think. You are, of course, welcome to remain here for as long as you like."

Leaning forward, Gabriel placed a quick kiss to her forehead. "I'm going to wait in the library for Fen to wake up, I'll entertain myself." When he pulled back to make his way to the library a soft hand held him back. Looking at Sigyn, he could see the warmth in those eyes, a warmth that had been lost for such a long time.

"Stay, Loki. If you wish, you may watch me tend the garden." Slightly shocked that she would offer, Gabriel nodded his head dumbly before following her back to the patch of lilies she had been tending to. They sat there for well over an hour before he spoke, his voice soft as not to interrupt the comfortable atmosphere.

"I thought I would never be allowed back here again." Sigyn never paused in her movements, her hands moving to the next flower to give it individualized attention while she spoke, "I never thought I would see you in love again."

Gabriel looked at Sigyn with wide eyes, his breath catching for a moment. "In love? Sig it's only been a few months, I can't possibly be in love with the human." Instead of becoming defensive, Sigyn gave Gabriel a knowing look, her soft smile making him relax. "Oh Loki, don't you realize it? You are as in love with that human as you were with me the first time we met. I may have only been little then, but I knew, and my father knew, that it would only be a matter of time before you asked for my hand."

He couldn't argue with her, while he wanted to deny his feelings, Gabriel knew full-well what he felt for the human. Sighing deeply, he remained silent, following Sigyn around the garden as she worked. A few hours later, Gabriel could feel the change as Fenrir began to wake, standing Gabriel placed another kiss to Sigyn’s forehead before moving back into the house. Easily making his way to Fenrir's room, Gabriel smiled as he opened the door. Fenrir was back to his human-form. The man lying on the bed was close to seven feet in height, his large, broad body making him look intimidating to say the least. It always amused Gabriel that while his vessel was only 5'11", his children all towered over him.

Sitting on the edge of the bed, Gabriel placed his hand on Fenrir's arm, making his son look at him. "How do you feel?" Gabriel asked, his hand squeezing Fenrir's arm for a moment. When it looked like Fenrir wasn't going to answer, Gabriel caught the others’ eyes with his own. His son may be larger than him, but while he had never truly harmed his children, he could scare them half to death with a look.

"I'm sorry Dad, I didn't mean to ruin things for you... I just wanted to see what was so special about this human that you asked for a divorce of all things... I didn't mean..."

Gabriel cut Fenrir off by wrapping his arms around him, in a moment Fenrir was holding Gabriel back tightly. "I swear Fen, it's fine... so long as you're okay, it's alright." Gabriel continued to mutter reassurances to Fenrir while he held him, it wasn't often that his children sought forgiveness, but when they did it seemed to hit them hard. Once Fenrir had calmed down and Gabriel reassured him one more time that everything was alright. Gabriel smiled at his son before lifting his fingers and snapping. He had a hunter to find, and he knew just where to start searching.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S. If you want to keep up to date on my writing add me to Facebook, Tumbler or Twitter as CrowNoYami ;-) Also, if you want to see what I’m reading (I always review so you know what you’re getting into) I’m on Goodreads as well, same name as always. Also for NaNoWriMo, also the same name CrowNoYami.


	3. Chapter 3

** A/N: ** **Well I’m past the halfway mark with NaNo! Right on track and I have this next week off, so hopefully I will be able to finish NaNo early and come back to this. Going to try posting this a bit different as well with the notes/warnings. Let me know which you prefer!**

** Warnings: ** **Nothing for this chapter.**

 

**Chapter 3**

The first place Gabriel checked for Sam was where he left him. It took him close to a week to venture back to the old hunters’ house. While he could snap his way there in an instant, he had wanted to give them time. It turned out he left it too long to catch his human. Hesitating for only a moment, Gabriel stood in front of the door to Bobby’s house. While they hadn’t turned into best friends, Gabriel had gotten along with the man. How much was Bobby being nice to Sam’s boyfriend, and how much was genuine was about to be put to the test. Knocking on the door, Gabriel waited for the man to answer, his smile never leaving his face.

If Gabriel was going to play the part of trickster, he was going to do it right.

When Bobby answered the door, Gabriel was surprised at his welcome. While it wasn’t hugs and kisses, the man didn’t pull a gun on him, nor did he pull out a stake. Instead of threatening him off his property, Bobby sighed before opening the door. Gabriel was hesitant to enter, not wanting to fall for a trap, however as he entered the house with a quick search of his grace, Gabriel didn’t feel anything different from the last time he was there. The lack of anyone else in the area made his smile fall.

“You really stepped in it this time, didn’t you?” asked Bobby, making his way to the living room. Not one to look a gift horse in the mouth, Gabriel followed the man, taking what had been his usual seat on the couch. Gabriel could feel a pang in his chest at Sam not being there. They had curled on that couch every day; either for an evening drink, or a morning cuddle. One thing Gabriel had no problem playing was the cuddly morning person, not quite awake and latching on to his lover. How was he going to let that go?

Shrugging his shoulders, Gabriel tried to act normally, although he could feel the mask he had worn for years begin to slip. “Wasn’t really like I had a choice, I’m not about to let someone try to kill my son… not for anything.” If there was one thing Gabriel knew Bobby understood it was looking after your kids first. John Winchester may be their blood father, but Gabriel knew Sam considered Bobby his real dad, blood or no.

“Yeah, didn’t expect you to. So, what took you so long to come around? Sam waited a couple days before heading out, kind of expected you to show up once your boy was settled.”

There was no accusation in his tone, nothing to indicate that he was cross with Gabriel, just genuine curiosity. Watching Bobby grab a drink before sitting down, Gabriel tried to think of an excuse, any excuse that wouldn’t make him sound like a coward.

“I wasn’t ready, not sure if I am now or not, but it’s about as close as I’m going to get. Sam go back home? I know Brady would be willing to take him back into the dorm if he wanted.”

It hurt to say. Gabriel wanted nothing more than to keep Sam at his house, in the home they had made together. Sure, Gabriel may have had the place long before he met the tall man, but it wasn’t really a home until Sam moved in. It would hurt to look around the house now and see only what once was.

“He’s hunting. Decided to sign back into the life with Dean while he sorts it all out. I figure he’ll take at least the semester off, longer if Dean convinces him to hunt for the long run.”

That caused Gabriel to pause. He hadn’t thought about Sam as a hunter, from what he knew of the man it wasn’t something Sam would enjoy. Sure, he may like some of it, but Sam wasn’t a killer. “This is my fault,” whispered Gabriel, closing his eyes for a moment. “Fuck, I should have said something.” Leaning his head against the back of the couch, Gabriel ignored that Bobby was even there. It wasn’t as if the hunter could kill him, and without a stake dipped in his victims’ blood, the man knew better than to try.

“Yeah probably, but I get why you didn’t, and once he calms down Sam will too. You know, I did a bit of research while you were gone, from what I can tell you aren’t normally the meddling with humans’ type. So why have you been messing with my boy, Loki?”

Opening his eyes, Gabriel looked at the man, snapping up a glass of mead before answering. “I’m not ‘messing with’ Sam, had no intentions of doing so either. I just… hadn’t gotten around to mentioning that I may be a pagan god. I mean when is it appropriate to mention that? After a month? Once you move in together? The wedding? It’s not like you can just throw it into conversation; Oh, Sam, could you pass the pepper? Also, you should know that I’m the Norse god of Mischief, don’t forget your jacket today it’s chilly out.”

Unable to help the sarcasm in his voice, Gabriel was surprised when Bobby started to chuckle, “I bet that wouldn’t go over well. If my guess is right, you probably had no idea he even knew about the supernatural, let alone that gods are real.” Nodding his head, Gabriel took another sip of his mead, thankful at least someone understood where he was coming from.

“I didn’t, my only clue anyone knew anything was when you gave me that amulet, nice work on that by the way. I was planning on telling him, Bobby… I just didn’t know when. Maybe this is for the best, I mean a hunter and a god? How exactly is that supposed to work?”

Gabriel had no idea why he was bearing his soul to the man; maybe he needed someone to talk to who knew Sam, maybe Bobby cursed the place with a truth spell, maybe he was simply too tired to lie any longer. No matter the reason, as he spoke, Gabriel felt himself start to become more and more depressed. Was it too late for him to fix this? Had he already lost Sam?

“Don’t be an idjit, I don’t see why you boys can’t make it work. From what I see, you’re not like the gods the boys would run into, you still got your mind about you. Way I see it, kid could use a guardian angel. Something’s happening out there, I don’t know what it is, but I’ve got more calls of demon activity in the past year than I have in the past ten. It may not be what you want, but I wouldn’t say no to someone with your fire-power looking after the boys.”

That caught Gabriel’s attention, not the use of the guardian angel phrase, he knew Bobby couldn’t mean it literally, but that much demon activity pointed to something _big_. Draining the last of his glass, Gabriel snapped his fingers and vanished the glass, focusing on Bobby fully.

“What kind of demon activity? They normally aren’t topside, at least nothing more than crossroads demons, kind of in the job description with them.”

Seeing that they were talking business, Bobby nodded his head, sipping at his whiskey. “All kinds of possessions and omens I don’t know what to do with. Eight that I know about so far, and from what I can tell there has been an increase in hellhounds, a bunch of deals coming due all in the same year. Now I’m not saying it has anything to do with Sam, but I didn’t notice the increase until _after_ he went to college. If I didn’t know any better, I would say they’re trying to draw him out. It could be a coincidence; but then, when is it ever in this business?”

Never. If something was timed like this, it was for a reason. There was only one thing Gabriel could think of which would make the demons act out of character. Sure, they loved to cause chaos almost as much as he did, but there was an order to be followed. This many demon attacks, and Heaven was bound to take notice if they hadn’t already, and that didn’t signify anything good for anyone.

“How did Sam’s mother die? He said she died in a fire when he was a baby, but was there anything else to it? I didn’t think anything of it when he was just a regular human…” letting his sentence trail, Gabriel watched as something seemed to pass by Bobby’s eyes before he sighed and spoke. "She did die in a fire; way John tells it, she was taken by a demon. Damn thing hoisted her up on the ceiling of Sam's nursery and lit her up. John tried to save her, but by the time he got there it was too late to save Mary."

While there was a sadness in Bobby's tone, Gabriel ignored that in favour of the information he was given. Closing his eyes, Gabriel leaned his head on the back of the couch for a moment with a deep sigh. When he spoke, Gabriel's voice was wary of the response he would receive, Gabriel had a feeling he wouldn't like the answer. "And let me guess, Sammy was about six months at the time, right?"

Gabriel could almost feel the surprise from Bobby, keeping his head leaned back against the couch, Gabriel sighed when Bobby answered with a hesitant 'yes'. Groaning, Gabriel opened his eyes and looked at Bobby. This complicated things. Running a hand through his hair, Gabriel tried to explain as best he could without Sam there. If he wanted to tell Sam at all was a whole other issue.

"I'm not going to get into details, but I know of only _one_ demon with that MO. If he's topside, it's nothing good. I just have one more question Bobby... what was Mary's maiden name?"

There must have been something in his voice Bobby picked up on, as Gabriel watched the older man hesitate only a fraction of a second before he answered.

"Campbell. Mary was a Campbell before she married John."

"Fuck."

It was the only response Gabriel had. He had known, he had always known there was something special about Sam, but foolishly, Gabriel had thought it was something special for _him_. Winchester was a common enough name Gabriel hadn't given it much thought. The combination of Winchester and Campbell though? And with Sam having an older brother? There was only one reason why Azazel would be playing his games, why he would be seeking out women who had six-month-old children, and it looked like Azazel hit pay dirt.

Glancing at Bobby, Gabriel couldn’t help but feel a shot of pity for the man. While he didn’t know the details, Gabriel did know that Bobby had once had a wife, Karen. Sam had mentioned her before they decided to spend time with Bobby, now he was being dragged into something else. Sighing heavily, Gabriel caught Bobby's eyes trying to stress how serious this was.

"I can’t tell you everything, Sam deserves to hear it first; and I’m not certain I should be the one delivering the news. All I can tell you is that this is beyond you and me, it’s even beyond those boys, but…” pausing, Gabriel closed his eyes for a moment. “You wanted Sam to have a guardian? Well he’s going to need it, both boys are going to have Heaven and Hell on their asses soon enough, if they don’t already.” Cracking a smile, Gabriel couldn’t help his next comment, it was out of him before he could help himself. “I guess your boys just earned themselves a Guardian Pagan.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S. If you want to keep up to date on my writing add me to Facebook, Tumbler or Twitter as CrowNoYami ;-) Also, if you want to see what I’m reading (I always review so you know what you’re getting into) I’m on Goodreads as well, same name as always. Also for NaNoWriMo, also the same name CrowNoYami.


	4. Chapter 4

** A/N: ** **A short chapter, but a needed one, I think. Coming up next is something I have no idea if I can even do. Chapter 5 brings us to another characters’ POV!**

**Warnings:** **None for this chapter.**

 

 

**Chapter 4**

 

A month.

It had been a month since Gabriel had encountered Bobby, since he had managed to find Sam’s location and started to look after the hunter. During that time Gabriel didn’t know if he wanted to kiss Sam, or strangle him.  If it wasn’t spirits and damn shape shifters, it was wendigos and curses. One thing after another came after Sam and Dean. While invisible to the two brothers, Gabriel helped as best he could while remaining in the shadows. He made certain the boys didn’t run out of bullets, that they were able to find a needed clue, even one incident where he helped their own mother move on to the afterlife. It wasn’t until he saw Sam so desperately trying to believe a dead priest was an angel that Gabriel decided that he couldn’t take it anymore.

Finishing the priests work, Gabriel didn’t so much as bat an eye as he killed the would-be rapist. Following the boys to their motel room, Gabriel sat on the roof of the old building, laying down while the brothers got ready to look for their next hunt. Pulling out his phone, Gabriel stared at the screen for a while, simply looking at Sam’s contact information. He hadn’t tried to contact Sam since his big reveal, having wanted to give the man time to process. Seeing how blindly Sam was willing to believe without any kind of physical proof, Gabriel bit his lip before typing out what he wanted to say. If Sam could have such blind faith, Gabriel could afford to have some faith of his own.

_‘Hey Samsquatch, miss me yet?’_

While not exactly poetry, Gabriel hit ‘send’ before he lost his nerve. Stretching his hearing, Gabriel picked up the sound of the brothers moving and the soft ping of Sam receiving his text. Listening as Sam typed out his answer, Gabriel was surprised the taller man didn’t mention who was messaging him, instead Sam merely typed out his response which Gabriel received a moment later.

_‘Really? Over a month with no contact and that’s the greeting I get? What the hell Gabriel? Or should I call you Loki now?’_

Wincing as he read the text, Gabriel could almost hear Sam’s anger. Ignoring his flight or flight response, Gabriel carefully responded.

_‘I’m sorry, this whole big reveal is new to me. It hasn’t exactly been ‘no contact’ though, I’ve been watching you two since your wendigo, and really Sam? Trying to ditch your brother? I don’t know if you noticed, but everything that goes bump in the night seems to be after your asses, haven’t you ever heard of safety in numbers?’_

_‘And that’s supposed to make me feel better about this? You’ve been watching us? And what? You didn’t think I deserve an explanation?’_

_‘You do, you know you do… just… can’t I need time to adjust? I know it’s not the same, but I had no idea you were a hunter Sam, none. I found out my lover is the type of human to kill my kind the same time you found out that I’m what you hunt, we both needed time to process.’_

This time the response wasn’t instant, Gabriel could hear as Dean finally managed to weasel out of Sam who he was texting. Instead of fighting, Gabriel was surprised to hear Dean simply grunt before turning off the lamp with a soft click and presumably going to bed.

_‘… I didn’t think of it like that. You had to know I would have figured out that you’re not human. Even a civilian will notice when their boyfriend doesn’t age… or weren’t you planning on sticking around that long?’_

_‘I was going to tell you,’_ the answer was typed out instantly, Gabriel didn’t even need to think about his response. _‘I just wanted a bit more time. You’re not stupid Sam, you would have figured it out before too long, and I wanted to tell you before you did. I figured I would probably tell you during summer break, that way if it went horribly wrong you would have time to apply for housing.’_

Biting his lip for a moment, Gabriel continued to type before Sam could respond. _‘If it went well I was planning on introducing you to my kids, maybe spend some time abroad with them for a while. I have a couple of places tucked away we could visit. I just… I just wanted more time with you in case it went the way it did, in case you wanted nothing more to do with me.’_

Hesitating for a moment, Gabriel’s thumb hovered over the send button. While Gabriel wanted Sam to know he was still wanted, that Gabriel would always want him, he didn’t want to leave himself exposed. A thunk from one of the neighboring rooms startled Gabriel enough that he pressed the button. When he read the response from Sam, Gabriel couldn’t help but feel hope swell inside him for the first time since he saw his son held captive by John Winchester.

_‘I never said I didn’t want anything to do with you, just… maybe another couple days? I’ll message you soon, then we should at least meet up and talk. I need to finish this next hunt, then I’ll force Dean to take a few days off and we can work on us… I would still like there to be an us if there can be. Wait for my text please Gabe… I won’t make you wait long, I promise.’_

*~*~

 

After Gabriel initiated contact, Sam didn’t know what to think. He had decided to forgive the man shortly after talking to Dean about it; the problem was, thinking about forgiving someone, and doing it were two different things. Gabriel had a point though, finding out your boyfriends’ family was out to kill you had probably taken a while for the god to come to terms with. Still, it was close to three days before Sam felt comfortable enough messaging Gabriel. He had spoken to Dean about it again, wanting his brother to weigh in on what they were going to do.

While neither were happy having someone watch over them, after seeing how it hurt Dean to leave Cassie again, Sam felt he was being selfish. Nothing was guaranteed, but Gabriel was at least willing to put the ball in Sam’s court, was willing to compromise to see if they could work. It was more than Cassie had been willing to do for Dean.

The moment his mother had been taken by the yellow-eyed demon, Sam hadn’t a chance for the normal life he longed for. Since hunting with Dean again, as much as he hated to admit it, Sam for the first time in his life accepted that as fact. If he could never have a normal life, could never have the white picket fence with two-point-five kids, then maybe he could accept that his partner might have to be outside the realm of normal as well. There didn’t get much more ‘outside the realm of normal’ than a pagan god.

Opening his phone, Sam smiled before he sent the text, using the minute he had alone, waiting for Dean to get out of the shower. He hardly had to wait a second before his phone lit up with a response, causing him to smile.

_‘Think you could meet me tomorrow? I think I can ditch Dean for a bit, we need to talk… but I would like to try and work on us, if we can.’_

_‘Oh Sammy, I’ll be there. Shoot me a text when you figure out where you want to meet. I miss you, Sam.’_

While he didn’t answer back, Sam couldn’t stop himself from whispering a soft ‘ _you too_ ’ under his breath before Dean came into the room. It would take work, and Sam had about a thousand questions, but he felt that maybe he would be able to figure this out. Maybe he wouldn’t be able to have the white picket fence, but perhaps he could still have his not-normal lover.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S. If you want to keep up to date on my writing add me to Facebook, Tumbler or Twitter as CrowNoYami ;-) Also, if you want to see what I’m reading (I always review so you know what you’re getting into) I’m on Goodreads as well, same name as always. Also for NaNoWriMo, also the same name CrowNoYami.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to NavajoLovesDestiel aka Navajo_Woman for helping me with this chapter, I never would have been able to finish it without you!

** A/N: ** **I have no idea if this chapter is going to turn out right. I would like to say that this is my first time writing from John’s POV. I would _also_ like to point out that I don’t like him. As a hunter, he’s great, but as a father? Not so much. I’m going to try _not_** **to bash him, keyword is try.**  

** Warnings: ** **None for this chapter.**

 

**Chapter 5**

 

John Winchester hated demons. It was a simple fact of life, and while he didn’t partner up for hunts often, anyone who worked with him knew of his hatred for the black-eyed creatures. Before the death of his wife he hadn’t even known the things existed, had thought them more of a metaphor than anything else. Watching the love of his life burning on the ceiling of their sons’ nursery changed him. While he had tried his best to hunt down the demon who killed his wife, John knew he had to choose between being the boys’ father and being their drill sergeant.

Sometimes it killed him that he chose ordering his boys instead of nurturing them. He hated every fight with Sam, how they moved them from place to place without settling down. He hated the long drives, and the ratty motels, he hated that his absence made Dean grow up too fast, that he got so lost in the bottle, Dean was the one to raise his little brother. Dean had been a kid himself, he didn’t need the responsibility; but something was coming.

John had only mentioned it in passing to Bobby, the man who was more of a father to his kids than he could ever be. They had been sitting down for a couple drinks, it was shortly before he was chased off Bobby’s property. John had a bit more than he typically would have, secure that he was in one of the safest places, that his boys were tucked in for the night and he would have a reasonably good sleep before he took off in the morning. With the added liquor, John hadn’t been able to stop from running his mouth; about Mary, about the hunts, about how he had seen first-hand demons having an interest in his youngest son.

Bobby had brushed it aside, thinking John was paranoid, but time after time John noticed there was something unusual about his youngest son. It caused John to become even more hell-bent at finishing Yellow-Eyes, pouring every resource and waking hour into finding the demon, into tracing down the slightest of hints to his whereabouts. It wasn’t until he managed to trap one of Yellow-Eye’s lieutenants that he got anywhere, sadly it only confirmed what he knew in his gut to be true.

The demons were after Sammy, and it meant nothing good.

While he couldn’t kill the demon, John hadn’t wasted any time in sending him straight down into the pit. He didn’t want to admit it; that something might be wrong with his son, that something might be _more_ with Sammy. The more he dwelled on the fact, the more John realized Sam wasn’t the only one who had met certain criteria. There were several cases of mothers dying in a blaze on the child’s six-month anniversary, and after tracking a couple of the children down, John soon figured out more than one had developed an ability. It seemed to change from child to child, and for a couple of them they didn’t do anything with it. There was one child however, a boy the same age of his Sammy who had an ability much like a Djinn, able to make the victim enter another world; only instead of it being one of their deepest desires it was of their worst fears.

It had been difficult to take out the kid. Not only did he have to avoid all skin contact, but John couldn’t help but picture his son. Was it already too late? Was this what Sam was going to have to face some day? A Hunter catching wind of something being different about his son? As he burnt the body, John couldn’t help but wonder if he was making the right choice, keeping Sam and Dean away from him, separating them. While they hadn’t parted on good terms, John knew Dean was looking for him, wanting to hunt as a family again.

There was someone John needed to see before he could try to mend what was between them. Starting the engine of a truck he had managed to steal several states over, John made his way to South Dakota. Hopefully Bobby wouldn’t go through with his threat and shoot before letting John speak.

*~*~

John was surprised he wasn’t threated with more than a splash of holy water when he entered Bobby’s property. While Bobby made certain to yell and call John fifty-shades of stupid, he let John into the house, which was more than John expected. As they sat down in the den, each with a beer, John waited until Bobby took a sip of his own drink before he started speaking.

“Something’s wrong with Sam.”

In hindsight, it probably wasn’t his best opening line. Bobby didn’t waste any time before laying into John, who remained silent while Bobby ranted.

“You listen here you dick, there isn’t anythin’ wrong with that boy besides some daddy issues _you_ gave him. Way I see it, there’s something wrong with _you_. I’ve seen Sam grow up, and he’s a damn good kid. So don’t you come into _my_ _home_ and tell me that there’s something wrong with the boy.”

Not wanting to fight with Bobby, John sighed heavily before he continued. “That’s not how I meant it… I got some intel that told me the demon did something to Sam the night he killed Mary. I’m trying to find out _what_ exactly, but the boy has always attracted demons to him. They’re planning something Bobby, and Sam is right in the thick of it.”

When Bobby didn’t say anything, John looked up at the other man, suspicion starting to form. “You knew?” Watching Bobby shrug in response, John couldn’t hold his tongue before speaking. “And you didn’t think to tell me? I know you like playing the role of their father, but those are _my_ boys and I deserve to know what the fuck is going on.”

“You lost the right to call Sam yours when you told him to never show his face again. Any other Dad would be proud that his son got a full ride to Stanford, that he was even considered at all with the laundry list of schools on his application. Instead you damn well threw him out for wanting to better himself. Grow up, John; there are more important things in this world than revenge, it’s about damn time you realized that.”

“I know that I fucked up with my boys, Bobby I don’t need you shoving it down my throat. Is that what you want to hear? That I fucked up? I know, alright?! I knew it the moment it happened, when I stopped being Dad and started being Sir. But I’m trying to protect them as best I can here, so what do you know and how the hell do you know it?”

Bobby must have seen something in his expression, as while John could tell the other hunter was pissed at him, it didn’t seem like he was going to fight any time soon. Taking a sip of the beer in his hand, John watched as Bobby seemed to weigh his words, as if expecting John to lose it again. It wasn’t outside the realm of possibility, while he didn’t think himself a bad guy John knew he had a temper.

“You remember the pagan whose boy you and Dean caught?” Nodding in response to the question, John wondered how Bobby could have gotten the information from a pagan. They were less chatty than demons, and were tough to boot. “Well he came about here about a week after he vanished, seemed he wanted to talk to Sam, but he and Dean had left by then. I invited the god in and we had a chat. He wouldn’t tell me much, you know how those types are, _but_ he told me the demon was after something a hell of a lot bigger than killing off a few babies and their parents. I sent him off to protect the boys while we try to figure out the next step.”

“Wait you sent a god to look after Sam and Dean? And you don’t expect him to hurt them?” while he wasn’t yelling, John couldn’t help his disbelief. Bobby was a damn good hunter, and while John knew he had his own reputation, Bobby had one as well. People called on the other hunter often, and Bobby did a lot more than research, although that was what he seemed to prefer. If it came down to it hunters knew Bobby was in their corner, unlike John who was described more than once as a loose canon.

“You missed it due to your shouting, but the god wasn’t just sitting around here… Sam brought his boyfriend over for the break. Loki had no idea Sam was a hunter, the same as Sam had no idea that Loki wasn’t human. I’ve spent the past few days testing that pagan to the best of my ability and while I hate to admit it, the god thinks Sam damn well rises the sun each morning. I’m not about to try and keep him away from protecting the boys. I’ve tangled with a trickster before, Winchester… they aren’t the kind of creatures to mess around like this. What those two have? It’s real, whatever it may be.”

“Loki?”

John couldn’t help but feel a bit hesitant in speaking the name. There were a lot of creatures out there that could shape-shift, so while he had believed the giant wolf could change forms, had even seen it for himself, it was another to know just who he had tied to his truck. If the god was Loki, then he had tried to kill Fenrir. He was lucky; he and Dean both were. It was no secret Fenrir was a fierce fighter, and if they hadn’t gotten the jump on him there was a good chance the wolf would have torn them to shreds.

“Yeah, your boy managed to gather the attention of one of the more powerful gods. I don’t know if there’s much Loki can’t do, and he’s focusing his attention to protecting both boys, Winchester. So if you think for one second I’m going to let you go after them and spew your racist crap you got another thing coming.”

While he wanted to defend himself, and get Loki away from Sam, John knew it would be fruitless. Bobby was right, he didn’t like it, but the other hunter had a point. If Yellow-Eyes was after more than haunting their family, than Sam and Dean would need all the protection they could get. He couldn’t afford to turn down the guard of a god, even if it made him grind his teeth. Looking at Bobby, John sighed before nodding his head slightly. Maybe it was time they pooled their resources together, if Bobby was able to get something from the pagan, John had no doubt Sam would get the whole story.

He just hoped he could keep his mouth shut, John was certain he was already on the gods bad side, and while he could hold his own against most monsters, gods were tricky. Trickster gods even more so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S. If you want to keep up to date on my writing add me to Facebook, Tumbler or Twitter as CrowNoYami ;-) Also, if you want to see what I’m reading (I always review so you know what you’re getting into) I’m on Goodreads as well, same name as always. Also for NaNoWriMo, also the same name CrowNoYami.


	6. Chapter 6

** Disclaimer: ** **I do not own Supernatural**

** Authors Notes: ** **Well I think that last chapter went a bit better than expected. I would like to mention that I have now completed NaNoWriMo (Yay!) Therefore, I will be focusing on this story ^_^**

** Warnings: ** **None.**

****

**Chapter 6**

****

Getting away from Dean for a few hours was easier than Sam anticipated. While he had thought about waiting until a night when Dean went to a bar, Sam hadn't wanted to lose his nerve. Waiving Dean off, Sam made his way to the small diner he had seen the night before. It wasn't anything special, a few people sitting around a couple booths and a waitress who looked tired, probably having worked since early morning. Still, Sam smiled at the woman before taking a seat at one of the booths in the back, wanting as much privacy as he could get for the impending conversation.

After sending off a text, Sam waited, shaking his head at the waitress who was about to come over, silently asking for another minute. It didn’t seem he had to wait long as not two minutes later there was a soft chime from the doorway which made Sam look up. Gabriel looked the same as ever. Sam didn’t know what he was expecting, but a part of him thought Gabriel would somehow look different. Was he supposed to change his appearance now that Sam knew he was a pagan god? Was he supposed to what, have a flowing cape instead of his green jacket? Snorting slightly at the thought, Sam managed a soft smile as Gabriel slid into the booth across from him.

“Hey,” Gabriel started, his voice low. “Thanks for meeting me, Samster.”

Sam barely had time to nod his head before the waitress he had waived off earlier came over, passing over menus before returning to work. Sam barely opened his menu before he turned his attention to Gabriel who seemed to be looking through the selection. Looking at Gabriel while he was focused on something else, Sam absently noticed Gabriel _did_ seem a bit different. While he didn’t know if it was possible, Gabriel seemed tired, like he wasn't getting enough sleep. Did gods even need to sleep?

When the waitress came back, pen and paper in hand, Sam rhymed off his order followed by Gabriel doing the same. They didn’t say anything until after she gave them their coffee and had walked back to the counter, grabbing a cloth and starting to wipe down the tables. Sam was the first to talk, his hands steady while he held his cup of coffee and took a small sip.

“I thought a lot about how we should handle this, about if there is anything we can do to save what we have.” Sam could see the hesitation in Gabriel, how he shifted in his seat slightly. “I decided I want to try, Gabe… if you want to work with me, I think maybe we could still have _us_ , you know?”

Gabriel lit up at the admission, his eyes changing to become just a bit hopeful before he spoke. “I would like that too Sam, I know that this is a huge change… but I want to try with you, if you’ll have me. I can’t promise it’s all going to be sunshine and roses, but I meant it, you know? I want to be with you, this isn’t a trick, it’s just me.”

Sam nodded, thankful as the waitress came with their plates and they had the distraction of eating. A few bites in, Sam noticed Gabriel was only playing with the food on his plate which prompted the question that came out of his mouth.

“Do you even need to eat?”

Gabriel raised an eyebrow for a moment before shrugging his shoulders. “Do I need to? No, but I enjoy it. Same with a lot of things, like sleep for example; it’s not something that I _technically_ need to do, I wont die from sleep deprivation, however it’s something I enjoy doing. I also don’t need to breathe or blink, but when you don’t do either it tends to weird the humans out, so it’s more a force of habit now than anything else.”

Watching as Gabriel began to eat, Sam noticed the god didn’t seem phased by his question. While not wanting to rock the boat, Sam decided if they were going to work he had to know as much as he could, hopefully Gabriel was willing to sit down and talk with him a while.

“So, you never really answered me, what do I call you? I mean it must be weird being called by the name of an angel, right?”

That earned Sam an interesting reaction, instead of the laugh he was expecting, Gabriel seemed almost shy to answer. “Gabriel is fine, really either is fine… but I liked being Gabriel with you, Sammich, I would rather we go back to that… as much as we can, anyways.”

Sam smiled, while he was willing to switch to Loki when addressing Gabriel, even in his mind he used the angelic name. “I think I like Gabe better than Loki anyways, what nickname would I give you? Ki, Lo? Nah, Gabe is fine in my book.” Hesitating slightly, Sam looked as Gabriel took slow bites of his meal, trying to lengthen their time together. “I know things can’t be the way they were… but maybe you could come around a bit? I mean you can travel instantly, right? If I message you where we’re staying would you mind stopping by and meeting Dean, properly this time?”

Gabriel seemed surprised at the invitation, and Sam wondered how the older being had expected Sam to react, if he had been expecting anything to come from this. Not wanting to ruin anything, Sam did need to make a few points clear.

“Dean wants to meet you, and I know we’re going to have to sit down and actually answer each others’ questions… but I bet we could have a couple beers and maybe watch a movie or something? I’m not… I’m not ready to have you back like we were… but maybe if we start small?”

Taking a chance, Gabriel reached over and placed his hand on Sam’s which was resting on the table, a wide grin on his face.

“Yeah, we can do that. We’ll have our interrogation and then we can chat over a couple of beers? There’s things I need to explain to you both, so it would probably be best if we get that out of the way before we get into anything else. I would like to spend time with you, Sam, with or without a chaperone.”

At the chaperone comment, Gabriel sent Sam a smirk, letting him know he was teasing. Laughing, Sam was half-tempted to throw a bit of egg at the god but retrained himself. Yeah, he could use a nice night in with a couple of beers.

 

~*~*

 

Meeting Dean Winchester was something in on itself. While Gabriel had known through talking with Sam that Dean was protective, he had never seen a human -while knowing what he was- who was willing to try and intimidate him. It wasn't like Dean was puffing out his chest and staring him down, it was the small things. The way Dean would place himself between Gabriel and Sam whenever possible, the spark of anger when Gabriel would reach over and lightly touch the younger brother, the way Dean wouldn’t let Sam be alone with him. Underneath it all though Gabriel could see the worry Dean held for Sam.

Maybe if Gabriel didn’t have such a large family, if he hadn't played the role of big brother and father for so long he would have been offended. He wasn't. In the few moments Dean let down his guard and showed his sarcastic whit, Gabriel had to admit he liked the guy, Dean seemed to have a style of his own. Dean would do anything for his little brother, it was written in the way he would snark and try to embarrass the taller man. Seeing them interact, there was no question in Gabriel’s mind of what Fate had in store. They were the picture-image of his own older siblings before the Fall; laughing and arguing playfully.

Gabriel would be damned if he allowed the Winchesters to end up the same way his own brothers had.

“You mentioned you had something you needed to tell us, Gabe? Now that we’ve got some booze and food in, it might be a good time.”

Snapping out of his observations, Gabriel nodded his head before draining his beer. Sam was right, they had delayed the conversation until after pizza and a few drinks, Gabriel having wanted to wait until the humans were relaxed, and Sam wanting Dean to meet Gabriel before dismissing what he had to say.

“It’s not a happy story, and not one I’m even certain I should be telling… so while I know you’re going to have questions, I need you both to wait until I’m done before I answer them, okay?” asked Gabriel, his tone hesitant. While he didn’t want to have this conversation with Dean present, Gabriel had the feeling he wasn't going to get the chance to be alone with Sam for a while. It was understandable, the man had lost his trust in Gabriel, and they were going to have to learn how to earn each others’ trust back.

“I suppose I should rip off the bandage, right?” pausing to take a sip of a new beer, Gabriel locked eyes with Sam before he continued. “The night your mother died; the demon, Azazel was coming to collect what he thought belonged to him. Thing is, you’re not the only baby that fit the bill, so he had to do the same ritual for any child born from the Campbell family. Only the youngest child, and only when they reached six months. There’s power in numbers… six months is when a child starts to develop their own… abilities let’s say, should they have any. It’s old enough they won’t have a relapse, and young enough it will slowly age with them, the perfect age.”

Seeing Sam was about to say something, Gabriel shook his head. “That night, Azazel went into your nursery and bled into you. It would have only taken a few drops; my money is your mom sensing something was wrong and walking in at the wrong time. She did what any other mother would do, she tried to get the threat away from her child and in turn lost her life.”

Letting the boys process, Gabriel gave them a minute before he started to speak again. “Thing is; Azazel doesn’t know which of the children is the right one, so we have that going for us. He’ll probably be looking to narrow down which kid he’s suppose to protect, but until then you can continue as you have been.”

“Wait protect? What do you mean the kid he’s supposed to protect? And what the hell was he doing _bleeding_ into Sammy?” demanded Dean, his fist clenched around the neck of his bottle.

“Yes protect, he’s trying to figure out which child of the Campbell line is the chosen one for his father. It goes back thousands of years; there was a prophecy, one very powerful beings are interested in seeing come to conclusion. To do so the main players need to have hosts… vessels, very, very specific vessels so they can walk on Earth. Unlike demons who can possess anyone they please, these guys must follow a bloodline which was made specifically for them, or the vessel they use will… let’s say burn out? It’s not pretty.”

Supressing a shudder from his own memory of possessing a vessel not of his bloodline, Gabriel took another drink of beer before continuing.

“The blood is to trigger any latent abilities you may have, including controlling and killing demons. The catch? Demon blood is very addictive, and it doesn’t simply give you power, but slowly changes your soul into a blackened husk, trapped somewhere between demon and human. Azazel would be certain to get you hooked on the stuff, probably offer it in the form a pretty demon just your type to act as your blood-bank.”

Just the thought of some demon coming to seduce _his_ Sam made Gabriel’s stomach turn. There was no way he was going to let some black-eyed bitch anywhere near Sam. Even if they didn’t work things out he would smite any demon who so much as _flirted_ with his sasquatch.

“Well at least we don’t have to worry about that,” added Dean with a shrug. “It’s not like Sam is going to go for a black-eyed bitch or anything. But what prophecy and what exactly is the end game? Doesn’t sound like demons would _want_ to create someone who can kill them, right?”

Gabriel nodded his head, slightly concerned that Sam hadn't said anything. “While Sam would be able to kill them, the Boy-King they call him, once the being got a hold of him he would in essence, be destroyed. Possession at this level is like nothing you’ve ever seen before, and I know the being wouldn’t be careful with Sam’s soul… but the end game? What they want is to destroy the world, to create their own paradise on Earth. You can bet humans will be wiped out as a result and from there they plan on rebuilding. There’s going to be a war, two powerful beings battling it out for Earth as the prize. Doesn’t matter who wins, the collision of that much power was never meant to be battled here, and would wipe out most of humanity in the backlash.”

With a snap of his fingers, Gabriel chilled their drinks again, but Sam's head shot up and looked at Gabriel for a second. As Gabriel went to open his mouth and explain what kind of beings were after them, Sam spoke, his voice hesitant like he couldn’t believe his own conclusion.

“You’re… you’re talking about the apocalypse. Like End of Days, Michael and Lucifer, Apocalypse.” That seemed to get Deans attention who was staring wide-eyed at Sam. For his part, Sam was watching Gabriel, biting his bottom lip as if asking Gabriel to tell him he was wrong. Solemnly, Gabriel nodded his head.

“Yes. Angels; especially archangels, need to follow a very specific bloodline to be a physical presence on Earth. You two fit the bill, Michael from your fathers’ line, and Lucifer from your mothers.”

“Wait, you mean angels like fluffy winged guys with harps? And they want to use us as angel-condoms to start the end of the world?” Deans’ tone of disbelief almost cut into Gabriel. He could understand them being hesitant, but he couldn’t change the truth. Nodding his head again, Gabriel continued even if he doubted Dean was listening any longer.

“The demons are going to need to keep Lucifer’s vessel safe until he is broken out of Hell. Same as the angels will wish to keep you safe, Dean. Azazel is only working with half the script, he’s only been topside long enough to put this plan into action… but to those of us who have been here long enough? We’ve seen vessels before, but never has it aligned so perfectly. The angels would have noticed… if they didn’t cause it in the first place.”

Seeing Sam open his mouth, Gabriel continued quickly. “Angels aren’t the fluffy cherubs you would expect, while Lucifer was the only one who didn’t bow when God said to love humanity, he wasn't the only one who was disgusted by the idea. Believe me or not, you should pick up your Bible, angels are soldiers, and archangels are nothing more than Heavens deadliest and ruthless weapon. We do have an ace up our sleeve though,” Gabriel took the moment to take another drink of his beer.

“Unlike demons, angels need permission to ride their meatsuits. They need you to say ‘yes’, so even if Luci gets popped out of his cage there’s still a failsafe. I know it’s a lot, but I’m not lying to you… ask Bobby, he seems like the kind to find some way to test what I’m telling you. Just… if something, anything, comes up and you think for even a _second_ you’re in over your head call me? I’m going to be looking for a way to stop this before it begins, but if you pray to Loki I’ll hear you loud and clear.”

“So, let me get this straight,” began Dean, his voice hesitant like he couldn’t believe what he was about to say. “You’re telling me that the reason Yellow-Eyes came into our house is because Sammy is descendant to be a meatsuit to The Devil? And not only is he supposed to be Satan’s vessel, but demons are going to worship him until Lucifer gets out of jail? You’re also saying angels are real and that they want me to play angel-condom to Michael, so he and Lucifer can have their big showdown, winner takes Earth?”

Gabriel was nodding his head, glancing at Dean from time to time, but his focus was on Sam. “Pretty much, I know it’s hard to believe,” that earned Gabriel a snort from Dean. “There are powerful players on the board right now, but not as powerful as they could be. Chances are Heaven won’t get directly involved until the first lock to Lucifers’ cage is broken. It would send a sign throughout the Host singing the end is nigh.”

“But don’t they want the same thing?” asked Sam, his voice small, but before Gabriel could respond Sam continued. “Don’t they want me dead? I mean, why go through all this trouble? Why now?”

Smiling sadly, Gabriel reached across the table and grabbed Sam's hand, ignoring the initial flinch to interlock their fingers. “I don’t know why; maybe they’re bored, maybe they think it’s time, maybe they’re simply tired of waiting… what I _do_ know is whatever their reasons we need to fight against it.” Squeezing the hand he was holding, Gabriel gave Sam a soft smile. “I know you’re going to need some time, but I need you to believe me on this if nothing else; I’m not going to let them have you. Whatever you decided about _us_ I’m not about to let you get in any deeper with this whole mess. I won’t let them have you, Sam... believe that if nothing else.”

For a moment Gabriel didn’t think Sam was going to say anything, but then Sam squeezed Gabriel’s hand back and gave him a soft smile. While they both knew there was something coming after them, and Gabriel was going to have to explain the details, perhaps there was still a sliver of hope left for _them_.

A sliver was all he needed.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S. If you want to keep up to date on my writing add me to Facebook, Tumbler or Twitter as CrowNoYami ;-) Also, if you want to see what I’m reading (I always review so you know what you’re getting into) I’m on Goodreads as well, same name as always. Also for NaNoWriMo, also the same name CrowNoYami.
> 
>  
> 
>  


	7. Chapter 7

** Authors Notes: ** **Well that last chapter went places I wasn’t expecting. You know what I realized? There is not one smut scene in this whole section of Earned. What’s up with that? I promise to make it up to you on Part 4.**

** Warnings: ** **None.**

**Chapter 7**

 

With the information from Gabriel, Dean had needed to take a drive afterward, leaving the couple alone while he drove. Having always done his best thinking behind the wheel of his baby, it didn’t take Dean long to come to a singular conclusion. Shit was bout to hit the fan. It was an impending sensation he had been feeling recently. Since before he had gone to Bobby’s with Fenrir, Dean had an awareness at the bottom of his stomach. Something was going to happen, that there was a steaming pile of shit coming their way, and there wasn't a damn thing they could do to stop it.

Until Gabriel came back.

Dean wasn't willing to put all his faith in one being, he still thought they were going to grin and bear whatever came their way, but having Gabriel know their playbook was something unexpected, and it gave them an edge. As much as he didn’t want to admit it, Dean believed what Gabriel was saying. It wasn't that he believed the god word for word, but Dean could typically tell when someone was lying; what Gabriel was telling them, truth or not, was what _Gabriel_ believed was true.

Seriously though, angels?

That was what was caused Dean to need to drive for a bit, just him and the asphalt while he reflected. Unlike Sam, Dean didn’t have a whole lot of faith; he believed what he could see. He had hunted ghosts, demons and everything in between, but he had seen those monsters, had been able to make them bleed. Those were real, just as real as he was… but angels? A flash in his mind of a kid having been impaled by a pipe in what he could only claim as an Act of God flashed through Deans thoughts.

What if it was true?

Could he really afford to write off angels simply because he never received what he prayed for? If he wanted to protect Sam to the best of his ability he needed to at least entertain the idea. Hearing the chime of his phone ringing, Dean dug it out of his pocket, only briefly pausing when he saw the name displayed before answering.

“Hello?”

For a moment there was only silence on the other end before Dean heard a response.

“Hello Dean, is your brother with you?”

“No sir,” answered Dean in a clipped tone. Instead of his normal grunt of acknowledgement he would typically receive there was a sigh on the other end.

“Is the pagan with him?”

That caught Deans attention, if they were going to have this conversation Dean wanted to do it with John in front of him. Pulling off to the side of the road, Dean turned off his car.

“Yeah, I get the feeling they need to work stuff out between them for a bit before I head back.” While he knew John couldn’t see it, Dean couldn’t help but clench his fist. Regardless on what he thought of what Gabriel had told them, Dean knew that one thing Gabriel said rang true. The pagan was going to protect Sam with everything he had, and Dean wasn't going to stop him.

“I bet. Listen Dean, I wanted to talk to you about the god… what’s your take on him?”

Startled, Dean paused for a second before answering hesitantly. “I think he believes a shitstorm is gonna happen soon and that we’re in the thick of it. I also believe him about Sammy… it might not be what we want, but the pagan isn’t going to let a hair on Sammy’s head get hurt.”

“And you believe him? That he’s going to protect Sam, whatever may come?”

Nodding his head, Dean answered sincerely. “Yeah, I do. Whatever else he says, he’s going to protect Sam. Don’t know how it’s going to work with Sam hunting, but the little guy plans to stick around to make sure we’re alright.”

“Good.”

The relief in John’s voice made Dan frown. He had known John to let monsters go before, those who weren’t doing any damage or were only kids, but never had John been pleased at having one around.

“Dad?”

“I’m closing in on the demon, I think I have a way to trap him… I’m still considering a way to kill him, but I have a pretty good idea of what might do the job. I want you two to stay with the pagan while Bobby and I run through a few things.”

“We want in, when you go after him, Sammy and I… Loki gave us some intel tonight we need to confirm before we take Yellow-Eyes out. I don’t want to tell you over the phone, think you and Bobby could meet us?”

“Not yet, I have a pretty good idea of what’s going on Dean… but I want to check out a few things. Once I have what we need I’ll call you, I have a feeling we’re going to need your brothers’ boyfriend for what I have planned. Wait for my call.”

“Wait!”

Dean couldn’t help but yell into the phone, causing John to pause before he hung up. If he left saying for Dean to wait for his call, there was no way John would pick up the phone until he was ready. Not hearing the signal of the phone disconnecting, Dean clenched his fist tighter before speaking.

“Are you saying you approve of Loki? Cause I don’t want Sammy to get back with him and then have you throw a fit when the guys around.”

While he wanted to think the best of his father, Dean knew the man was likely to use the god and then try to get rid of him once this mission was over. It wasn't a pleasant thought, but Dean wasn't going to let their father hurt Sam again. It had been a surprise to see Sam at Bobby’s, a surprise and a wakeup call. Dean had put his fathers wishes before Sam once when Sam went to college, there was no way he was going to let it happen again.

“Yeah Dean, I don’t like it… and I still think the god needs to prove he’s trustworthy, but I don’t think he’s going to hurt anyone. Just… keep an eye on him? On both of them?”

“Like I was going to do anything different. Call when you can, it’s about time we gank this demon.”

John didn’t say anything else, simply disconnected the call as Dean closed his own phone. Leaning against the Impala, Dean couldn’t help but think of how different things had been a few months ago. He had been hunting monsters, not working with one. Chuckling to himself, Dean got back into the car and turned up the radio. It was time he went back to the hotel, couldn’t let the lovebirds have too much time alone.

…but seriously? Angels?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S. If you want to keep up to date on my writing add me to Facebook, Tumbler or Twitter as CrowNoYami ;-) Also, if you want to see what I’m reading (I always review so you know what you’re getting into) I’m on Goodreads as well, same name as always. Also for NaNoWriMo, also the same name CrowNoYami.  
> P.P.S This is the last chapter of this section of Earned. I only have one more part outlined (although from the way that’s going there is probably going to be more.) Once I have all of the next section written out I plan on posting a chapter every few days. (after editing of course) I hope you enjoyed this section and hope to see you again soon!


End file.
